Legends From My Childhood
by Krystyna Jeynkins
Summary: Drizzt's life shifts when he must save Middle Earth by summoning an exiled goddess named, Areleyn! So much drama...REVIEW PLEASE!
1. I Aayla

**Authors Note:** _This is my first story to have published on this website. I'm really excited to know what people think. Reviews are always welcome, even if they are to criticize me. If you have any questions, ask me. School just started so updates may be slow. Happy Readings! - K. Jeynkins_

**DISCLAIMER: I own everything to do with Areleyn and Aayla. You want them? You'll have fight me...**

* * *

Areleyn treaded warily along the white sword-pointed-path. To anyone else, this was just a long white gable, but to gods, this was the path to their final resting place. Aalya. Depending on the person, it could take as long as centuries or as soon as a few days to enter Aayla. Areleyn was hoping for the latter. In front of her a silky white dress and robe appeared next to a pot of healing potions. This meant she was getting nearer to her goal. The gods were watching her progress. She hastily dressed out of her grimy traveling clothes as she thought to herself for the thousandth time.

Aayla was the heaven of the gods. Only they could make they journey. Once you entered you could never return to Earth unless you were exiled for killing one of your kin. That is a terrible crime to commit. Was it worth it? Should she continue? She wiped away the thought. Of course it was. She was preventing an old nemesis from terrorizing Middle-Earth. She was saving lives. She poured the healing potion on her wounds from the many injuries that were inflicted on her body from the monsters that protected Aayla. She started to continue her journey when it, suddenly, felt like she was burning from dragon fire. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. As quickly as the pain arrived, it receded. She took a quick inventory of her injuries. Where harsh gashes and lacerations were, there was only smooth skin. She put this in the back of her mind to ask one of her friends later. She sighed as she stood and began her slow progress through the ever long "gable."

* * *

**Authors Note: **_This chapter is short but relevant to the plot, I assure you. It's more foreshadowing for the future. Thanks, for your time. Hope you stay tuned! - K. Jeynkins_


	2. II The Good Drow

**Authors Note:** _Pronunciation Guide at the end of this Chapter. Please tell me what you think! Happy Readings! - K. Jeynkins  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I own Areleyn, Aayla, Galion, and Elrond's study. The rest goes to Tolkien and Salvatore. **

* * *

Lord Elrond was still working on the riddle that would wake the sleeping beauty. That's what the elves called her. They dramatized her story, of course, by saying the tree, Alana, was mad and she didn't nurture her or love her so Alana "cocooned" her body until her true love kissed her. No one ever really knew the actual reason of why she was in the tree in the first place. Although, everyone knew there was some being in Alana that kept Wyvellya Foryal healthy and safe. That's why Elrond established Rivendell in the forest in the first place. It was one of the most feared and protected forests in the realm. Many elves had tried to figure out why but all exhibitions had failed.

Elrond hoped it was the person the world wished it to be. Supposedly, she was the fairest elf to ever walk on Middle Earth. From what Elrond had read in stories from thousands of years past, she originally was a goddess but the assassination of one of her kin resulted in her exile from her realm. The gods sent her in two peasant forms. The evil part of her formed an entirely different entity who became her brother named, Sauron, while the loving and caring part of her, dubbed Areleyn, became an ally to the good people of Middle Earth. Other stories claimed she was a simple she-elf that was angered when her husband was murdered by some assassins and mastered in blade and sorcery. Either way, either story, this woman was dangerous. She was the only one that could stop what he had foreseen.

Elrond scanned the last record that this goddess had written on. The entire document was damaged, save one line. Her only words left were…

"_I will only be again when a good drow is kissed, in the circle, by mine own rose."_

He'd heard of a drow that had forsaken his homeland underground and whose actions were unlike any other dark elf. He had recently dispatched two of his most skilled trackers to locate and summon this Drizzt Do'Urden to his court…_ "Mine own rose" _What could that mean? What circle does she refer to, the tree or a special magical summoning circle?

The door to his book-filled study abruptly opened. A round- bellied Halfling entered with a grim expression on his face. Elrond's elderly butler, Galion, stopped reading and shelving books Elrond had already discarded on his tall ladder. After a few words were exchanged, Galion briskly walked away from the Halfling and approached him. "Milord, he's arrived."

* * *

**Authors Note:**_ Here's the Pronunciation Guide for this chapter. Thanks for your time! - K. Jeynkins_

**Pronunciation Guide:**

**Areleyn** – _air-uh- lin_ (_lin_ is pronounced like in)

**Alana **– _uh-law-nuh_

**Wyvellya Foryal** – _wi-vell-yuh_ _for-ee-ell_ (_vell_ is pronounced like yell)

**Galion** – _gah-lee-un_

**Aalya **– _all-yuh_


	3. III Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note: **_Thanks to those that have read my story so far. Please Review. On with the story...Happy Readings! - K. Jeynkins_**  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Areleyn, Galion, the "Two Elves" and a few thoughts, BELONG TO ME!! The rest...I bow in defeat to Tolkien and Salvatore_ (gives a courtly bow). _**

**_

* * *

_**

Drizzt was surprised when the two elves that had been following him for the past two days finally caught up with him. They were good, he thought. He was crouched, secluded in a nearby tree for the mice to fall into his trap so he could question them. Darkness crept up to the elves just as they started to get close to Drizzt's tree. It was his time, the time of the drow.

"_Ada," _a young she-elf spoke calmly but quickly. She was agitated, Drizzt could tell, probably because it wasn't every day that you track a dark elf, especially during the night… She was of average build but didn't have fully toned muscles, perhaps, a mage? She had long thin white-blond hair, pale cream skin, and blazing green eyes. Her soft moss green clothes had many straps that held a great amount of offensive weapons such as wands, enchanted rocks, and daggers. Her falchion had gold inscriptions on the pommel and it looked older than she. Her partner was of bigger build than Drizzt but had a strong aging face. His skin was a sun tanned to a darker cream and had the occasional freckles with pixie length blond hair. His right arm had swirling tattoos that ran up its length. His tunic was the color of a dark spruce while his breeches resembled a green leaf. His scabbard encased a short sword with a red and gold handle. His bow was already drawn with a quiver. If he had any other weapons, they had to be hidden. His gray-blue eyes seemed as if he were an old man. His hands were steady and held his bow expertly while the younger female had probably never seen a war in her life. This might actually prove a rather difficult skirmish, "his spirit has settled. Let's capture him before he turns in for the night." Her skin started to shimmer. What special abilities did this maiden possess?

"You forget that this is a drow we are tracking." He said sternly but smoothly. "Their sight is better during the night then ours. We must remain wary. I've heard many tales about this weapon master. He was trained by _freya_ Montolio as a ranger. He fought at the Drow Battle of Mithril Hall as well as countless other battles."

Drizzt respected the old one for his intelligence and knowledge but alas he was not the sharpest knife. He walked right into Drizzt's globe of darkness like a fish does a fisherman's hook. Drizzt leaped immediately from the tree using the advantages of his elfin balance matched with his magical bracers to get to his first adversary. Somehow the old one replaced his bow for his sword in the brief seconds it took for Drizzt to disarm the she-elf. He swung his blade blindly. Drizzt struck at him with much more speed and accuracy than the poor elf could muster. The elf was instantly disarmed and Drizzt hit his head with the pommel of Icingdeath to knock him unconscious. The female on the other hand was, surprisingly, more tricky. She was using magic to vanish the globe of darkness. As the runes on her arms began to illuminate magic she began chanting. Magic was not Drizzt's fort'e. A few twists and turns of his beautifully crafted scimitars and the skirmish ended and she was unconscious as well. They could track, but he was disappointed with the older elf. Every weapon master should be able to fight without their sight. Drizzt quickly bound their hands and feet and moved them to new location and waited for them to awake.

Drizzt longed to fight someone other than Catti-Brie. She always had strong thrust of her sword but he could always defeat her easily. And besides, she was getting old and had children with their mighty friend Wulfgar. She couldn't make time for him. He couldn't fight with the going-good assassin, Artemis Entreri, anymore either. He died in an event that involved Drizzt. He didn't want to think about that, though. He was growing weary of never having a challenge in his warrior abilities. He wanted to prove, yet again, that not all drow were like his kin from the merciless drow city Menzoberranzan.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_For the next chapter, there will be a lot of the elven language used. So, I will have the translations down here and, perhaps, within the story. -K. Jeynkins_

_

* * *

  
_

**Pronunciation Guide:**

**Drizzt: **_driss-t (driss _is pronounced like _kiss_)

**Areleyn** – _air-uh- lin_ (_lin_ is pronounced like _in_)

**Alana** – _uh-law-nuh_

**Wyvellya Foryal** – _wi-vell-yuh_ _for-ee-ell_ (_vell_ is pronounced like _yell_)

**Aalya** – _all-yuh_

**Galion** – _gah-lee-un_

**Catti-Brie** – _catty-bree_

**Artemis Entreri** – _en-tr-air-ree_

_

* * *

  
_

**The Elven Language (Avlyn):**

**Avlyn** – _unity; the universal elfin language_

**Freya - **_elf-friend_

**Ada **- _usually meaning "father" but sometimes papa; daddy; dad_

**Wyvellya Foryal** – _The Weeping Forest_

**Aalya** – _The mystical elfin "heaven" where the gods were created and live. Literal translation from Avlyn is Heaven  
_


	4. IV Who Are You?

_**Authors Note:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I really appreciate the people who have read what I've written so far. Here's the next chapter... Happy Readings! - K. Jeynkins_

_**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own JRR Tolkein or RA Salvatore ideas. Whatever else is completely original by me...want? No getting.**_

**TRANSLATION AND PRONUNCIATION GUIDE BELOW **

* * *

The tall muscular one with wise blue eyes and spiky blond hair that was starting to show his age awoke first. He jumped when he saw Drizzt then nudged his companion awake with his elbow. "You are a magnificent warrior, friend. No one has managed to surprise us for many a year. My name is Elyior and this is my daughter, Aaliyah." He pointed to the blond petite she-elf which was alert as he.

"Where did you learn to fight, freya?" She snipped with an expression of pure awe.

She reminded him of a rattlesnake, very brash and sudden. They were relatively calm and respectful creatures but when angered were fierce and powerful. He'd have to watch this one. He still had no idea what tricks she had pulled up her sleeves.

Drizzt smiled and ignored her question. "My name is Drizzt Do'Urden, which I assume you already know since you've been tracking me. May I ask why?"

"We were sent by Lord Elrond of Rivendell to escort you to a council meeting by any means necessary, preferably unscathed."

That's interesting. The elves bothered him as much as he did them. They never spoke. Why would they contact him now? "Do you know why I was summoned?"

The two exchanged looks then the she-elf responded, "You are to help save people's lives. That is all I am at liberty to say at this time. Although, I believe the council will explain further when you arrive. You will need us to guide you in. Our city is fiercely protected from outsiders."

"I will not doubt you. Though why should i trust a few elven trackers. What proof do you have that proves you mean no harm towards me?"

"You're going to have to trust us. But by our word, we pledge to not harm you as long as you heed our request to escort you to Rivendell," replied the sagacious elf.

Drizzt paused to think it over. They both were looking at him sincerely, he believed what they was true. Best to be on his guard. "Very, well."Drizzt smoothly pulled out a dagger from his boot and began to cut their bonds. "Your weapons are over there." He pointed to a hollow log beneath a tall pine.

"What kind of knot is this? I do not recognize its workings," said Aaliyah handling the rope that Drizzt had just unbound. "Did you learn this in _your_ elf city?"

Drizzt muttered, "Yes." He didn't mention that this particular knot was his favorite because his father taught him its designs and told him it was the best to hold prisoners and hostages because they never escaped from it. He always wondered why he told him that… Drizzt finished, replaced his dagger and slowly stood.

"Well I suggest that we be off. The night is young and there is a long journey ahead of us," Elyior smiled stretching toward the starry sky. Aaliyah just closed her eyes and muttered some prayer to Corellon Larethian, the elfin god of magic, and retrieved their weapons from the hollow wood where Drizzt had hidden them while they were unconscious.

She then sheathed her falchion and looked straight at Drizzt in warning, "Keep your eyes open, drow. There are many beings in this forest that may wish to harm you," she said with an assured voice. "Let us run like our ancestors past." The two suddenly started to run deep within the old forest, Drizzt followed close behind them. He was curious of the whereabouts of the wood elves. Drizzt had wandered all around The Weeping Forest and never found them. Not one glimpse, until now. How curious that that they only contacted him when they needed his help.

After running all night and day, Elyior stopped with a wave of his hand and motioned toward the small river in front of them. "The city is just across these currents. I suggest you hide your features within your cloak I glimpsed earlier. Our kind does not take kindly to dark elves walking amongst us. When we reach the house of Elrond, an elf named Galion will escort you to Elrond who will then explain why you're being summoned before The Council. Before we enter Rivendell, however, I must have your word that you will not repeat anything you see, hear, or experience while there. It is of the up-most importance that whatever happens there word doesn't spread. We take pride in our secrecy. Do I have your word?"

Drizzt sighed, "Yes…" He hated not knowing what would happen. It had gotten him into trouble countless times.

"I'm glad." He whispered something in Aaliyah's ear and she slid her way through the forest in a different direction. "She goes on another mission for the elves. I cannot help her in the ways of magic. I have grown attached to hand to hand combat." He grinned. "Let us cross the infamous Stream of Careyn." He started to cross the shallow river while Drizzt cloaked his features from the world and followed close behind him on his heels.

Upon reaching the edge of its shallow waters, the two heard the creaking of many bows being drawn. Instantly on his guard, Elyior stepped in front of Drizzt, who instantly drew his slim scimitars. A slim elfin figure appeared in front of them. He was adorned in earthy colors that were so common among wood-elves. He had long bronze hair with penetrating brown orbs. He had only his quiver of arrows and bow strung on his back. He held his hands out to show he was friendly and harmless. One new better…elves were deadly when they wanted to be.

"Alythea, freyas. Maya milanis un mayunthe lor lacathyia eva glacian celai?_(Greetings, friends. May I ask who you are and why you should be admitted into our glorious city?)_" He asked serenely looking from the cheery elf to the cloaked figure behind him.

Elyior instantly responded, "Emla Elyior Silveem _(My name is Elyior Silveem),_" The bronze-haired elf's eyes widened at the mention of Elyiors name, "Tay eve mi freya, Zarjain, embalye fy tela celai-" _(This is my friend Zarjain, Embassador from the Silv-)_

"You may enter freyas," He interrupted. "Elrond is expecting you. Be there swift, for eyes will no doubt bore your backs." As he motioned them behind him each bow was quickly put away and the elves made way for the travelers to enter the city.

* * *

**Translations from Avlyn:**

Alythea, freyas. Maya milanis un mayunthe lor lacathyia eva glacian celai? – _Greetings, friends. May I ask who you are and why you should be admitted into our glorious city?_

Emla Elyior Silveem – _I am Elyior Silveem_

"Tay eve mi freya, Zarjain, embalye fy tela celai-" _This is my friend Zarjain, Embassador from the Silv-_

Avlyn – _unity; the universal elfin language_

Ada- _usually meaning "father" but sometimes papa; daddy; dad_

Wyvellya Foryal – _The Weeping Forest_

Aalya – _The mystical elfin "heaven" where the gods are created and live. Literal translation from Avlyn is Creation_

**Pronunciation Guide**

Areleyn – _air-uh- lin_ (_lin_ is pronounced like in)

Alana – _uh-law-nuh_

Wyvellya Foryal – _wi-vell-yuh_ _for-ee-ell_ (_vell_ is pronounced like yell)

Aalya – _all-yuh_

Galion – _gah-lee-un_

Catti-Brie – _catty-bree_

Artemis Entreri – _en-tr-air-ree_

Elyior – _ell-ee-or_

Aaliyah – _uh-lee-uh_

Zarjain – _zar-shin_ (_zar_is ponouned like _far_)

Streams of Careyn – _care-een_


	5. V Glorious Rivendell

**_  
Authors Note_**_: I apologize for the long period between chapters, I've been hanging with my family after a long finals weekend. Tell me what you think. _**_Happy Readings! - K. Jeynkins  
_**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JRR TOLKEIN'S IDEAS, SAME FOR RA SALVATORE... I just borrowed their characters... The rest is mine! NO TAKEY!!  
**

* * *

*There is no pronunciation key nor translation for it's unnecessary for this section of the story.*

* * *

Drizzt had never seen a city as beautiful as Rivendell. It truly was worthy of all the songs that were inspired by it. Each building was white with arched entrances, gold accents around the windows making it seem airy and welcoming. Flowers grew everywhere, from the rooftops to the budding cherry blossoms in the trees for it was always the sunny seasons in Rivendell. The Elves walked slowly, cherishing their moments. They sung such melodic songs that even a dragon would stop to listen. An elleth stood over an easel where a young ellon was painting a beautiful and intricate blue rose. When the ellon dripped some paint on his small arm, the elleth smiled and removed the circle of blue from his skin and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Drizzt frowned. He wished his family were as loving, he was punished if he made a simple mistake even something as small as levitating for the first time.

**FLASHBACK  
**

Vierna showed Drizzt, at age five, how to levitate. He was cleaning a statue and couldn't reach the head At his age it was remarkable to even achieve levitation for a mere second, even more remarkable if they could on their first try! Drizzt had attempted and managed it for a few seconds before he lost his concentration. Once he got up from his drop, Vierna had slapped his cheek with her hand. The force of it, caused Drizzt to tumble to his knees.

"Vierna, why isn't it good that I'm at least trying?" He asked as he held his cheek and stood upright, again.

"Because mistakes will be your destruction. You need precision to keep you alive in a battle." So she said as she slapped his already bruised cheek making him fall once more. "And don't question me, you insolent child. I've killed hundreds for doing less." Drizzt had never forgotten that day, the day of his first lesson.

**END FLASHBACK  
**

Tearing his eye regretfully away from the elleth and her child, Drizzt focused on where Elyior was. Elyior moved swiftly through the city, trying to avoid as many elves as possible. This task that was assigned to him was more important than talking to the curious elfin-folk of Rivendell. Once the two passed a large gathering around an archery competition, Elyior started running with Drizzt close behind. Passing many houses and people. Jumping and rolling over and under anything that got in their way of their destination. Coincidentally, the largest and most luxurious in the city, which is significant, since all the elves homes were beautiful in their own way. Entering through the archway entry, Elyior stopped when he saw a regal brunette ellon, standing quietly with his arms outstretched in a welcoming manner. He had a silver circlet framing his oval and noble head. He wore a long cloak of blue with long swirling designs accenting the sleeves and collar. His kind brown eyes complimented his small smile.

"Welcome back, Freya Elyior Silveem, if you wouldn't mind, Celebrian wishes to speak to you in her library." As if shot from a cannon, Elyior went his way inside the House of Elrond. He spoke in a calm yet commanding voice. "And welcome, Drizzt Do'urden. I have long awaited your arrival." He gestured for Drizzt to follow him. Drizzt hesitantly followed."I am Lord Elrond...My it's a glorious day, the sun shining brightly, slight wind, flowers blooming. Nothing like the north... they have snow all year long, did you know that?"

Drizzt glanced at Elrond, "Yes, although most of the snow thaws in the summer."

"Oh, isn't that wonderful. At least they some semblence of season. How do you know this? Don't tell me you used to live in the North?"

Deciding he had had enough of beating around the bush, Drizzt curtly replied, "Actually I did. Now don't tell me I came here to talk about the seasons and weather?" Elrond stopped walking and the Drizzt mimicked.

Elrond looked thoughtfully at him, his features immovable as a statue. He walked briskly to the nearest doorway and opened it, "Come, I will tell you why you've come." He held the door open for Drizzt to enter, then looking down both hallways for anyone, he closed and locked the door.

* * *

_**  
Authors Note:** You like? Again... Sorry for the delay, I will try to write faster but no promises. Thanks for your time!  
_


End file.
